Christmas
by Midnightscreamer
Summary: one-shot:Yugi has a dream about christmas. Yami wonders what this so called holiday is. Yugi tries to explain what christmas is and what Yami has given him. Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! not yaoi.


**HEYOH!**

**Look who it is! ME! XD anywho thanks for clicking on my story! This ****Christmas One-shot is for Firestorm36913. To a great beta and friend!**

**Happy holidays everyone!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Yugi smiled blissfully as snow touched the bridge of his nose. The snowflake sizzled- like an egg in a frying pan- from Yugi's warm temperature, leaving behind a droplet of water. Yugi, using the back of his hand, wiped the liquidy substance off. He took in a deep breath. Smells of peppermint, pine and hot chocolate overwhelmed his nostrils. Twirling and swirling around the hallow space.

Frosty flakes in crystal clusters were falling nearly everywhere. Overall, it was a beautiful Winter Wonderland. Nothing could've described the breath taking sight Yugi had in front of him. This. Was. _Perfect_.

Yugi walked on, glancing to his right only to see a young couple ice skating. How he wished he had a pair of ice skates, then he could spin around in thousands of circles until he became too dizzy to stand. He let out a tiny sigh, That's what he should've asked Grandpa for.

He felt a wave of sadness overcome him. He wasn't being thankful for whatever his Grandpa _did_ get him. _I suppose there was always next year. _He looked to the left, as the sadness left him. A tiny forest of Douglas fur trees that were covered with a blanket of white snow consumed a vast area in the park. Colourful lights blinked as a park worker plugged the power cord into an outlet. The worker looked relived to have everything done.

The sky was glazed with a smoggy cloud, but everyone seemed cheery and joyful. It was most definitely Christmas.

The world around Yugi began to shake, as if an Earthquake had been cursed upon them. Yugi, for some odd reason, wasn't worried. The shaking stopped, and Yugi's Winter Wonderland disappeared. Yugi sighed and looked down. He was wearing winter boots. Suddenly, Yugi had a hat on his head and coat on his torso. Then, Gloves on his hands. Followed by, Ski pants on his legs.

What was happening?

The worker stringing the lights turned to him. "Yugi!" He cried.

Yugi tried to call back to him, but his lips were chapped and crippled with frost bite. He tried to lift his leg, but found that he couldn't move either of his feet.

"Yugi!" The voice of the worker called again, but this time the pitch of his vocals were deeper. It almost sounded familiar. "YUGI!"

* * *

"Wha-?" Yugi sat up, taking in the view. He was in a bed...

_His_ bed.

A white closet stood ahead of him. It was closed. The floor, hardwood, was cluttered with duel monsters booster packs, dirty clothes and random action figures. A calendar hung on the wall beside his bed. It showed today was the twenty-fifth of December.

A teenager who bared Yugi's appearance (spiked hair with golden bangs and red highlights) almost completely, sat beside him; transparent (like a ghost) and panic stricken. Yugi knew him. It was Yami. His partner.

_His_ friend.

A couple of months ago, Yugi had solved the millennium puzzle, which was shaped like a pyramid with a eye on one of it's faces. It turned out when Yugi had solved the puzzle, he had realised the soul of Yami, a three-thousand year old Egyptian Pharaoh, whose real name was unknown to both of them. It was there destiny to uncover the secrets Yami's past held.

Yugi and Yami inhabited one body (Yugi's). They shared thoughts through something they liked to call a "mind-link." This special link allowed both of them to hear and reply to each others thoughts. Only in the deep depths of each individuals mind can the "mind-link" be inactive.

Usually Yami stayed in the deep depths of his mind when Yugi was sleeping. He felt like he intruded Yugi's mind more than one should, so he gave his host a little space when he was in dream- (or nightmare) mode.

Yami sighed with relief. The ghostly spirit of the Pharaoh, held up a hand to his well muscled chest.

"You had me worried sick! Were you having a nightmare?" Yami asked. It was the same voice as the worker had in Yugi's dream. That's why it had sounded so familiar. Concern filled Yami's crimson coloured eyes as he spoke.

Yugi blinked, smiling in the process. Of course Yami was worried about him, he was so protective. Yugi thought back to his dream. It was slowly coming back to him. Flashes of his Wonderland overwhelmed his head.

"Just the opposite actually," Yugi said in a raspy tone, his throat was really dry. He needed water.

"What were you dreaming about?" Yami asked, curious. "I try not to...invade your thoughts when your asleep."

"Christmas," Yugi replied, pulling his light blue duvet off of him. "Actually...Today! It's Christmas!"

"Christmas?" Yami echoed. His eyebrows flew to there highest point on his forehead. "I don't believe I've heard of such a thing. Care to enlighten me?"

Yugi walked into the upstairs bathroom and pulled out his toothbrush from the beige ceramic holder. He grabbed the long tube of _Crest_ toothpaste and squirted out a messy glob of green onto the fine white bristles of the toothbrush.

"Vell, ooh ee Fffair-oh," Yugi said with the toothbrush in his mouth. "Ismas is ah hollay at ings peephos ohetter..."

****

(A/N- IN CASE YOU CAN'T READ THAT- "Well, you see Pharaoh," "Christmas is a holiday that brings people together.")

Yugi grabbed a plastic cup and twisted the tap. He filled the cup with water and began to gargle. He spit the water out. He refilled it again and drank the water. His throat smiled, gleeful to be moist once again.

"It's also a time of year people stop fighting." Yugi looked at Yami. "You know, like wars and stuff?"

Yami slowly nodded. "Why do you have Christmas?"

Yugi smiled. "To celebrate the birth of Jesus Christ."

Yami looked thoughtfully at his host. "A God."

Yugi lifted his brush and began to comb his hair. "Something like that, yes." He yawned. "If your not religious, I guess you celebrate it because you've made it through another year."

Yami nodded. "A trip around the sun, right?"

Yugi nodded in response. "We also exchange gifts. We usually give then to the people we love or care about the most." Yugi said just before splashing cold water on his face.

Yami's face hardened. "I…didn't get anything for you. I feel terrible…."

Yugi wiped this face off and began to laugh. "Of course you gave me something, Yami!"

Yami looked shocked. "What did I give you?" For once the mighty Egyptian Pharaoh was stumped. You would've thought that nothing could puzzle the King of games...

Yugi held up his pointer-finger and said. "Your friendship."

Yami took hold of Yugi's hand. "You have given me that as well, _Abiou_.."

Yugi stared into Yami's eyes. Giving a smile back to his friend, or abiou as Yami put it. No matter what obstacles they would face, they would have each other. Though thick and thin. Better or for worse. Yugi would stand by his partners side. He was sure Yami would do the same. Yugi squeezed Yami's transparent hand, forgetting Yami wouldn't feel anything.

"Merry Christmas, Yami!" Yugi said, happily, gliding down the stairs.

"Merry Christmas, Yugi!" Yami said, right behind him.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Can I have a review for christmas?**

**Ali: Nope!**

**Pleeeaseee? -puppy dog eyes-**

**Ali: FINE! Go ahead, review! MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
